Daybreak
by sei.to.the.rah
Summary: Sarah was throwing a slumber party for all her friends. The power went out and tornado sirens are going off. We are all in Sarah’s basement. The sirens stopped. The power came back on. We slowly walk back up the stairs to see… the Akatsuki?
1. Prologue

**Daybreak**

_Prologue_

Sarah was throwing, yet another, slumber party during the summer. She is a short girl with auburn hair that goes barely passed her armpits. She stands exactly five feet tall, making her the shortest of the group. Sarah has dark brown eyes. She always follows the rules and does what God and the Bible tell her to. She is the innocent and most oblivious one of the group. She only wears dark colors like black and purple, and Skelanimal clothing from Hot Topic. She always has on a black jacket with a purple Skelanimal picture on the back. She also always has on her knee-high converse and even rolls up her jeans to make sure they are seen. She is supposed to wear glasses, but she only has them on when she needs them to see the board at school. Sarah is the biggest Narutard (Naruto fan) in her whole school.

Sarah was helping her mom prepare her favorite dish, chicken enchiladas. Her friends would be arriving any moment now. A door from outside slammed shut, making Sarah jump. "Know what?! Fuck you! Superman is not cooler than Spiderman!" the voice exiting the car and walking towards the porch screamed.

Sarah smiled up at her mother. Her mother gave a long and irritated sigh. "Go ahead, but tell her no more cussing."

"Yay!" Sarah cheered, running to the door. She opened it and glomped her best friend, Megan.

"Do you think Superman or Spiderman is cooler?" Megan questioned.

"Spiderman. Superman is a womanizing whore." Sarah said, releasing Megan from the hug. "Nerds are so much cooler," Sarah spoke sarcastically.

"Hell yeah. That's why I keep you around," Megan spoke like a smart ass.

Sarah paused for a moment. "Hey! I get that!" Sarah laughed. "Wait… aw-w," she sulked.

"Dork." Megan said, walking through the doorway and throwing her bag by the fireplace.

Megan stands 5'3" and has brunette hair that ends three inches above her waist. She has bright green eyes and the shortest temper of the group. She only listens to God and the Bible. She doesn't take shit from anyone else, not even her parents. She wears just about anything, but she layers in clothing. She'll be wearing at least two shirts at all times. She wears contacts and refuses to go back to glasses. She is a pervert and always uses sarcasm, yet she never understands sarcasm when someone else is using it. She also uses very colorful language.

"Remember, no cussing till my mom leaves."

"Your mom's not staying?" Megan asked.

"She's going on a date and then to her best friend's for the weekend." Sarah closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"Cool." Megan got up and followed her.

A few minutes passed and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" Sarah ran for the door.

"Pft. Like I was going to." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Morgan!" Sarah greeted her.

Morgan is like the mother of the group, yet she can never get Megan to follow the rules. She is the most mature, but one of the biggest perverts among the clique. She is the tallest of the group. She has short red (dyed) hair and green eyes. She dresses as if she's going to a job interview: appropriate and stylish at the same time. Morgan is very boy crazy.

"Oh, hi!" Morgan spoke. She walked over to the couch and sat her things on the floor beside it.

Another door slammed shut. Sarah walked over to the door and looked outside. "Kiya-chan!" Sarah jumped excitedly. She opened the door and ran to give Kiya a hug.

Kiya is the Spasian of the group. That's code for Spanish but looks Asian. She is seriously mistaken for being Japanese all the time. She is the second shortest of the group. She has dark brown eyes and short black hair pulled up in a ponytail. Kiya wears black glasses and always looks adorable. She is one of the biggest band geeks you'll ever meet. She loves just about every color and obsesses over hot Asian boys. Kiya is the biggest pervert among the clique.

"Hai hai, Sarah-chan!" Kiya smiled and hugged her back. "Am I late?"

"No. Tia and Sally still aren't here."

"Sally's coming?!" Kiya got excited.

"Yeah! This'll be the first time we meet her! We've been planning this for over a year now. I'm so excited! I thought I was going to cry." Sarah jumped up and down.

The two girls walked inside the one-story white house. "I want to hug Kiya-chan first, Morgan!" Megan ran over and glomped Kiya.

"Save the best for last." Morgan stated, hugging Kiya once Megan was done.

"And now we wait for Sally and Tia to arrive." Sarah spoke in monotone.

A honk was heard from outside. Sarah ran over to the door and pressed her face up against the window. "IT'S SALLY!" she squealed with delight. She opened the door and ran after Sally.

"Uhoh." Sally backed up.

"Sally!" Sarah tackled her in a hug. "You're finally here! I'm so happy!"

"Are you crying?" Sally asked.

"No, but my eyes are watering. I'm so happy." Sarah rubbed the tears away.

Sarah met Sally on Quizilla a couple years back. They've been friends ever since; although, they have never met in person until now. She'll be spending the next two weeks with Sarah. Sally is just as tall as Morgan. She has blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her hair is just as long as Sarah's. She's the youngest of the group, yet she towers over Sarah, Megan, Kiya, and Tia. Not much is known about her style in clothing since this is the first time they actually met, but she is wearing jeans and a hoodie. And like Morgan, Kiya, and Tia, she is boy crazy.

Sarah and Sally walked up to the porch and inside.

"Hi, Sally." Kiya greeted, smiling.

"Nice to finally meet you." Morgan smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Sally smiled. "It's great to be here!"

Megan walked over. "What it do, shortie?"

Sally looked down at her. "Look who's talking."

"Fuck you." Megan pouted.

"Language." Sarah warned.

"Mom, Sally's here! So is Morgan and Kiya! Tia isn't here yet though!" Sarah yelled loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Okay! Dinner's almost ready!" Sarah's mom yelled back.

"What's your mom's name?" Sally asked.

"Trudy." Sarah answered.

The girls talked for about ten minutes, finally getting to know Sally in person. Another door slammed shut.

"Tia-chan!" Sarah skipped over to the door.

"Yay!" Kiya smiled.

Sarah opened the door for Tia. "Hi!" Tia greeted. "Am I late?"

"Yes. You got here after Sally and she drove here all the way from Wisconsin." Megan stated.

"Hehe." Tia laughed nervously while scratching her cheek.

Tia is taller than Kiya, but shorter than Megan. She has brunette hair and brown eyes. Her hair is almost always up in a ponytail. She has the longest hair out of all the girls. She is also the biggest dork, but takes pride in it and even admits to it. She dresses in baggy clothing and dresses casually, and like Kiya, is a band geek. She is very boy crazy and like everyone but Sarah, is a pervert.

"The good news is everyone is here and dinner's ready." Sarah clapped her hands.

"What are we having for din din?" Sally questioned.

"Her mom's specialty, chicken enchiladas." Megan got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Mmm! I love your mom's chicken enchiladas, Sarah!" Kiya followed Megan. Morgan and Tia also followed.

"After you." Sarah smiled politely at Sally.

The girls dipped up their food and sat at the table. "I'm leaving now. Behave." Trudy pointed at Megan in particular.

"Why am I always the one blamed?" Megan asked everyone.

"Don't worry. I won't let her burn the house down." Morgan laughed.

"Who says I'm not going to do that?" Sally asked.

"Behave, girls. No wild parties and NO BOYS." Trudy warned. "I'm spending the night with my boyfriend and then going to Michelle's to spend the weekend. Don't make me come home early."

"M'kay. Bye, Mom. Have fun." Sarah waved. Trudy came over and kissed Sarah on top of the head.

"Oh no." Megan tried to back away. Trudy walked over and kissed Megan on top of the head too. "Why me?!" Megan pretended to cry. Trudy waved at the rest of the girls and walked out of the house.

The girls were in the middle of a conversation of how Sarah shouldn't straighten her hair and should just leave it wavy when the tornado sirens went off. The power went out along with it. "Megan, take everyone to the basement. I'm going to put Fluffy (her cat) in the bathroom and take the dogs down there in a moment," Sarah spoke.

"Okay. Come on, everyone." Megan led the way to the basement. They all went downstairs and sat in a corner of the basement. Sarah joined them shortly with Lucky and Rudy on their leashes. She tied them to a pole in the center of the room and joined the girls in the corner. In her hand was the Holy Bible.

"My first day here and I'm going to die. Lucky me." Sally spoke with much sarcasm.

"Don't worry. Tornadoes come every now and then, but they always go over us and hit one of our neighboring cities." Morgan assured her.

Sarah and Megan prayed silently beside each other. The other girls sat still and quiet. The sirens stopped and the power came back on.

"See what I mean?" Morgan asked. Sally sighed in relief.

"I'm going to take the dogs back outside." Sarah grabbed a hold of their leashes. "Whoa! Slow down, Lucky!"

"Nice." Megan spoke.

"Come on. Let's get out of this dusty, old basement." Morgan got up and headed for the stairs. The girls were walking towards the living room when they heard several male voices. The girls froze.

"Why'd we stop?" Sally asked, getting closer. The voices got silent. One of the men appeared behind Sally. "What in the-" Sally began.

Sally turned to see no other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah-h! We're going to be robbed by a bunch of nerdy cosplayers!" Sally screamed.

Kakuzu looked up. "That depends on how much money you have."

"I have one of them hostage! Is Tobi a good boy now!?" Tobi asked, holding up Fluffy by her tail. Fluffy hissed and scratched Tobi's hand. He released her. The moment Fluffy's feet hit the floor, she ran away.

"Hahaha! Run, pig, run!" Megan laughed.

"Tobi, you baka, un!" Deidara glared at him. "That's just a fat cat, yeah!"

"Is Tobi still a good boy?" Tobi asked.

"No, Tobi is a bad boy, un!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi walked over to the corner of the room, sat down, and sulked.

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Sally asked Kiya. Kiya just shrugged.

"No, we didn't! And if you bitches don't tell us where we are I'll be sure to make the rest of your life a living hell!" Hidan swore.

"I say you let me eat them." Zetsu said from across the room.

"All my home bitches get down!" Sarah yelled, walking in with one of her mom's hunting rifles.

All the girls dropped to the floor and lied down, except for Megan. Megan eyed Sarah strangely. "Sarah, put the gun down. You're dangerous enough with a butter knife."

"Aw-w," Sarah lowered her head and frowned. In that moment, Itachi pulled the gun out of Sarah's hands and tossed it over to Kisame.

"Careful! That thing is loaded!" Sarah warned.

"Don't make me go ape shit on you." Megan warned Kisame.

Tia sat up. "I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you and why are you here?"

"I was hoping you girls could tell us, un." Deidara said.

"What do you mean? You guys are a bunch of cosplayers who intruded in Sarah's house." Sally said, sitting up.

"Cosplayers?" Kisame questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me, Fish Lips!" Sally ordered.

"What did you say, you brat?!" Kisame yelled angrily.

"What are you, deaf?" Megan folded her arms across her chest. Kisame glared. "Don't mess with me, Fishstick. You won't win."

"You're asking for it." He grabbed a hold of his sword. Megan walked over to him. "What do you think you're doin-" Megan kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Kisame fell the ground and twitched.

"Ha! You look like a fish out of water." Megan smiled, kicking him while he was down. All the other guys cringed.

Itachi appeared behind Megan and grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her.

"Fuck you, Itachi." She glared.

"All we need now is popcorn." Tia told Sally. Sally nodded in agreement.

"Sarah, can you please make us some popcorn?" Sally asked politely.

Sarah face-palmed herself. "Not now."

"But I said please." Sally argued.

"Sally! At this moment, I don't care!" Sarah glared.

"Well!" Sally placed her hands on her hips.

"How can you two argue in a time like this?!" Morgan asked.

"I'm getting tired of waiting. Tell us where we are or we'll kill you now." Sasori glared.

"Hello?! I could use some help over here!" Megan changed the subject.

"Oh. Hi, Megan." Sarah waved.

"Sarah, I would face-palm myself if I could right now." Megan sighed.

"Here, I'll do it for you." Tia got up and gently smacked Megan's forehead.

"Tia! I'll end you!" Megan glared. Tia just laughed.

"You can't hurt me! I'm the pimp of the group!" Tia rested her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a hoe!" Morgan got up and glared.

"No, I only have one hoe. You're my hookers." Tia stated.

"I get paid!" Morgan cheered.

"Only my Missourian friends can have this kind of conversation in a time like this." Sally sighed.

Kiya sat up. "You know you like it, Sally." Sally thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hidan demanded.


	2. We're not cosplayers, un!

**Daybreak**

_We're not cosplayers, un!_

"What the hell is going on?!" Hidan demanded.

"Why don't you tell us?!" Sally screamed back.

"Seriously." Megan rolled her eyes. An awkward silence followed afterwards.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi broke the silence.

"Yes, he is." Tia patted Tobi on the head.

"Yay!" Tobi wrapped his arms around Tia and pulled her into a hug. "Tobi made a new friend!" Tia blinked. Deidara face-palmed himself.

"This new friendship is so touching. I think I just might throw up." Megan scoffed.

"I agree, yeah." Deidara sighed.

"You can let go of me now!" Megan yelled at Itachi. Itachi did no such thing.

Kisame stood back up and glared at Megan. "I say we kill this brat first."

"They're really good at cosplaying." Tia whispered.

"We're not cosplayers, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Then who are you?" Morgan questioned.

"The real question is who are you all?" Sasori asked.

"Morgan asked first." Sally pointed out. Sasori glared at her.

"Will someone tell us where the fuck we are?!" Hidan shouted.

"Carthage." Sarah spoke up.

"…"

"The state of Missouri."

"…"

"The county of the United States of America."

"…"

"The continent of North America."

"…"

"We're getting absolutely nowhere." Sarah sighed.

"Who are you guys?" Sally asked.

"That's none of your business, girl." Kisame sneered.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Sally stared angrily at Kisame.

"Everyone, just stop." Sarah waved her arms back and forth. "We don't want any trouble."

"Coming from a fucking shrimp." Hidan spoke.

"Hey! Only I can make fun of her for being a midget!" Megan stuck her tongue out at Hidan.

"Don't make me cut that damn thing off." Hidan warned. Megan just stuck her tongue at him even more. "That's it!" Hidan grabbed his scythe and walked towards her.

Sarah stepped in front of Hidan, blocking his path to Megan. "I said stop." Sarah warned.

"Ha! Like you can stop me. Out of my way, shrimp. This bitch is going to be sacrificed." Hidan spoke. Sarah grabbed a hold of his headband and pulled him down so he'd have to make eye contact.

"I swear. If you walk by her and a single one of her eyelashes falls off, I will kick your fucking ass." Sarah spoke slowly so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

Hidan started laughing; not the reaction she was hoping for. "You think you can take me on?" Hidan removed her hand from his collar and pushed her back. "Don't make me laugh. You pathetic little shit."

"Don't make Sarah mad. She's a black-belt in Tae Kwon Do." Tia warned.

"I don't fucking care what she is. She's still a shrimp; probably the weakest one here." Hidan mocked.

It was at that moment Sarah tackled Hidan to the floor. She sat up and tried to punch him in the face. He blocked and easily sat back up.

"You don't weigh enough to hold me down, shrimp." Hidan laughed at her.

While Hidan was busy laughing with his eyes still shut, Sarah punched him hard in his left eye, making him fall back down.

"Bitch!" he cursed.

Deidara pulled Sarah off of Hidan and pinned her arms to her sides. Hidan stood back up, glaring down at Sarah.

Deidara snickered. "What's wrong, Hidan, hm? The shrimp too much for you, un?"

"Deidara, shut the fuck up before I sacrifice your sorry ass!" Hidan threatened.

"Wow. You know you're an ass hole when even Sarah attacks you." Kiya mumbled.

"She attacks me all the time." Megan pouted.

"Yeah, but you ask for it." Tia pointed out.

"I had to go to the hospital because of her. Twice!" Megan yelled.

"Damn, Sarah. What did you do?" Tia eyed her curiously.

"I smacked her shoulder." Sarah answered.

"You popped it out of place." Megan added. "And will you let me go already? My legs are getting tired." Itachi stared at her for a moment, but released her wrists. Megan rubbed her red wrists. "Ouch." Megan took a seat by the fireplace.

"Now that that is over, will someone explain what's going on, hm?" Deidara asked.

"What is there to explain?! You broke into Sarah's house! You should be the one explaining!" Morgan yelled.

"Yeah. This is getting really annoying." Kiya spoke up.

"We didn't break in! We just sort of… appeared here, un." Deidara tried to explain.

"That's helpful." Sally said sarcastically.

"No, it's not." Megan blinked, confused.

"Megan, you use sarcasm all the time. Why can't you understand it when someone else uses it?" Morgan asked. Megan stuck her tongue out at Morgan.

"Okay." Sarah said, shrugging Deidara's grip off of her. She turned to face Deidara. "I'm Sarah. You are?" She spoke, offering a hand to shake.

"Deidara, un." Deidara grinned and shook her hand.

"Ehhh. Not again. Stop cosplaying and tell us your real names." Megan sighed.

"That is my real name, un." Deidara told her.

"Hey. We're from Missouri. This is the show me state." Tia said, still sitting in Tobi's lap.

"Show me state, hm?" Deidara questioned.

"It means we only believe what we see. You have to prove you're Deidara." Sarah explained.

"What am I supposed to do, hm? Blow up your house, un?" Deidara requested.

"No! Just- um.. Oh! Give me your hand." Sarah grabbed his left hand and made his palm face upward.

"Oh. I see." Deidara smiled. A mouth on his hand opened. Sarah smiled in response.

"You are Daidara!" she announced.

"It's Deidara, un." He corrected her.

"Ew." Megan said, referring to the mouth on his hand.

"How do we know you're not just special or deformed?" Sally raised an eyebrow. Deidara glared at her. "Just saying."

"So you guys really are the Akatsuki." Sarah whispered, letting go of his hand.

"How do you know who we are?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm just going to tell it to you straight. In this world, you're just a TV show." Sally explained. Silence followed afterward.

"Gay baby." Tia giggled.

"Sarah has the DVDs to prove it." Megan stated, ignoring Tia's comment.

"Yeah, but those are at my dad's house." Sarah frowned.

"I thought this was your home, un." Deidara said, confused.

"It is. My parents are divorced." Sarah explained. "Okay. Now for introductions." She started pointing at each Akatsuki member. "Tobi. Sasori. Kakuzu. Zetsu. Kisame. Hidan. And Itachi."

"Now for us. You know I'm Sarah, sooo." Sarah pointed at Tia.

Tia waved from Tobi's lap. "I'm Tia!" she said proudly.

"I'm Morgan." Morgan waved.

"Hai, hai. I'm Kiya." Kiya smiled.

"Megan." Megan said so enthusiastically.

"AND I AM THE MAGNIFICANT SALLY!" Sally announced in a pose. More awkward silence followed. Megan coughed in the background. "Fine. Be that way." Sally pouted.

"Now what?" Tia questioned.

"There's still dinner on the stove if anyone's hungry." Sarah offered.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered. Tobi released Tia from the never-ending hug and quickly stood up. He made a dash for the kitchen. He tripped over his own feet on the way and face-planted on the ground. Deidara snickered.

"Way to go, dumbass!" Megan laughed.

"Megan, be nice." Sarah told her. Megan just rolled her eyes. She got up, and walked towards the kitchen, stepping over Tobi on her way through the living room.

"Wait." Itachi ordered, stopping Megan. Megan sighed, annoyed. She turned back around.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Why are we here?" Itachi asked.

"How the heck are we supposed to know?" Megan sighed. "This is probably just another stupid dream. You guys being real is illogical. You're just a show."

"If this is a dream then how come I'm having the same one?" Sally asked.

"Let's test this theory!" Tia pinched herself. "Ouch. Okay. It's real."

"Nice." Sarah sighed.

"You want us to prove to you we're here, un? I thought it was enough proof that I was Deidara, yeah." Deidara sighed.

"I could sacrifice one of you bitches. Then you would have a reason to believe this is real." Hidan smirked.

"No! No sacrifices! This is a Christian household!" Sarah glared at him.

"Kiya has an idea!" Kiya said in third person.

"And that would be?" Sasori questioned.


	3. This is not a Dream

**Daybreak**

_This is not a Dream_

Everyone was on the roof of Sarah's house. "I don't think this is such a good idea." Sarah mumbled.

"Oh come on, un! This will be fun, yeah!" Deidara said, forming a bird with the clay in his hand. "Now, who will be my victim, hm?"

"Don't look at me." Megan sat down. The other girls- including Kiya who came up with the idea- hid behind Megan, leaving Sarah the only one left.

"Oh come on! This is so unfair!" Sarah complained.

"Good luck, young grasshopper!" Sally saluted her.

"Hurry up already. I'm sick of waiting. This is obviously not a dream." Sasori spoke impatiently.

Deidara tossed his small clay bird in front of him and made a hand sign. The bird grew large enough for about three people to ride.

Sarah tried to retreat but Deidara grabbed her and tossed her up on to the bird. She let out a small scream in response. She wrapped her arms around the head of the bird and held on to it for her life. "This will be fun, yeah!" Deidara jumped on to the bird and landed much more gracefully than Sarah had.

"Good luck, Sarah!" Morgan yelled.

"Whatever you do, don't look down!" Tia warned her. That did it. Sarah looked down in response and let out a small whimper.

"Why is it when you tell someone not to look down, they look down?" Megan asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Kiya spoke.

"Don't worry, un! Flying is fun, yeah!" Deidara tried to tell her.

"I don't wanna fly!" Sarah cried.

Deidara sighed. "It's only as scary as you make it out to be, un. Just lay back and enjoy the ride, yeah." Deidara smirked and made the bird start flying upward. Sarah's grip on the bird tightened. "You'll never have fun if you just cling on to it, un." Deidara said, pulling her off of the bird's head. Sarah screamed and hugged Deidara as if her life depended on it.

"This is going to end very badly." Morgan spoke. Sally and Tia nodded in agreement.

"Fifteen dollars saying she'll cry within five minutes." Megan betted.

"You're on!" Sally smiled. "Woo! Go Sarah! You can do it!"

"See, un. You're friends believe in you, yeah. You'll be fine, un." Deidara told the frightened girl.

"They're probably betting on me. Screw you all!" Sarah glared at her friends.

"She caught on fast." Tia laughed.

"That's a first." Megan spoke. Kiya and Morgan just smiled.

"You know we love you, Sarah!" Kiya smiled up at her. Sarah just narrowed her eyes at her friends, not trusting them.

The sun started rising. It was the crack of dawn, or daybreak.

"Here we go, un!" Deidara cheered, making the bird fly up high. Sarah's grip on him tightened. The bird flew higher and higher. It then began soaring through the sky. Cars looked like toys and houses looked like small boxes. We flew over the courthouse.

"Nice town you got here, un." Deidara complimented. Sarah just nodded. They flew further and further away from Sarah's house. "That's a large building, un. Who lives there, hm?" Deidara pointed at the building that stood out the most.

"No one. That's Wal-Mart. It's a store. You can buy food, clothes, games, and stuff there." Sarah explained. "People are staring at us."

Deidara looked down to see people pointing at them. The bird flew even higher.

"Aren't we high enough?!" Sarah panicked.

"Apparently not, un." Deidara said, trying to get out of the peoples' view.

"I wanna go back!" Sarah cried.

"You're not scared, are you, un?" Deidara questioned.

Sarah nodded, hiding her face against his chest. "Please," she cried, "I just want to go home."

Deidara let out a sigh. "I'm guessing this is your first time flying, hm. You'll always remember your first time flying, un. You need to make it a good memory, yeah. Flying is supposed to be exciting, un. You should consider yourself lucky, yeah. You're the first one of your friends flying with a dangerous criminal, un." He smirked. "That's a once in a life time experience, yeah!" He chuckled.

She lifted up her face, looking at him, tears in her eyes. "I-I'm scared." She stuttered.

"Don't worry, un. I won't let you fall, un." He smiled at her reassuringly and wiped away her tears. "I'll take you back, un. But you have to smile first, un. You don't want your friends to see you like this, yeah." Sarah gave Deidara a small smile. "That's not a smile, hm! You have to mean it, yeah!" He tickled her sides a bit. Sarah let out a gasp, immediately followed laughter. "Oh. You're ticklish, yeah!"

"S-Stop!" Sarah laughed.

"There's a smile, un!" Deidara grinned. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sarah and sat down, pulling her down with him. She sat beside him, holding on to his right arm. "Now was that so hard, un?" Sarah nodded. "No, it wasn't, un!" he poked her side, making her jump a bit.

"Don't!" she laughed.

"Do you want me to take you back now, hm?" Deidara questioned. Sarah nodded. "Okay, un. Here we go, yeah!" The bird dived down. Sarah let out a shriek and hugged Deidara again. The white house shortly came into view. Sarah smiled in response. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sarah once they were above the house. The bird disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sarah let out yet another scream. Deidara held on to her and made sure they landed gracefully on the roof.

All the girls stood up and immediately bombed the short, auburn haired girl with questions.

"Was it fun?" Tia asked.

"Were you scared?" Morgan questioned.

"Are you okay?" Kiya looked worried.

"How high did you go? I couldn't see you once you went passed the courthouse." Megan spoke.

"Did you cry?" Sally asked, getting out her wallet.

"Not at first. Sadly, yes. I'm fine. Too high. And… a little bit." Sarah blushed, embarrassed.

"Ha! Pay up, Sally!" Megan smiled victoriously. Sally glared, but handed her the fifteen dollars.

"You betted against me?!" Sarah looked hurt.

"I know you, Sarah. You're a sensitive, timid girl that cries when anything goes wrong. I love you though." Megan smiled.

"You lie." Sarah covered her face, pretending she was going to cry. "That hurt, Megan. That really hurt. I can feel my soul dying inside."

Megan sighed. "Come here, emo." She pulled Sarah in a hug.

"Is that enough proof for you, un?" Deidara questioned Megan.

"Nope. I still think this is a messed up dream." Megan folded her arms across her chest.

"Stubborn little brat-" Kisame insulted her, but was cut off by the sound of thunder and rain.

"Megan! I'm wet and it's humid outside!" Sally yelled.

"You are the neediest friend! Fine. I believe you guys. It's not a dream." Megan rolled her eyes.

"It's about damn time." Hidan stated.

"Now will someone explain to us why we're here?" Sasori sighed.

"Can we go inside first?!" Tia begged.

"You are the neediest friends!" Megan joked.

* * *

Once again, everyone crowded the living room. "This is an illogical nightmare." Megan said, rubbing her head with a towel.

"I thought you said you believed it was real." Sally spoke.

"I said I believed it was not a dream. I never said it wasn't a nightmare." Megan smiled victoriously. Tia face-palmed herself. "Aha! Loop holes, Sally! Loop holes!" Megan applauded herself. Kiya laughed.

"Why are we here?" Itachi finally asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Tia asked.

"Seriously. I never wished for this." Megan said. A quick silence took over. "Sarah! This is your fault!"

"Aw-w." Sarah lowered her head.

"Wait. How is this her fault?" Morgan wondered.

"Every birthday wish, every 11:11 wish, just every wish she's ever made, she's wished to meet them!" Megan glared.

"No, no! I wished we could go to their world; not the other way around!" Sarah said defensively.

"Emphasis on we." Tia pointed out.

"What does a wish have to do with us being here? It's just a wish." Kakuzu spoke up.

"God answers prayers." Megan narrowed her eyes at Sarah.

"Wait. Which god do you serve?" Hidan questioned.

"Hidan, this isn't the time for another religious dispute." Kakuzu glared.

"The only God, God Almighty, creator of the universe and everyone and thing in it." Sarah answered.

"We'll see about that when you burn in-" Hidan started.

"Do you want to go?!" Megan stood up and glared.

"Sure! You'll make an excellent sacrifice to-" Hidan began.

"You touch one hair on her head and-" Sarah got defensive.

"Not again, un!" Deidara complained.

"Tobi wants to fight!" Tobi yelled. "Hidan's a meanie!" Tobi joined in. Silence fell upon the room once again.

"Tobi, shut up, un." Deidara ordered. Tobi lowered his head and walked back to his corner.

"Poor Tobi." Kiya said sympathetically.

"Now what?" Megan asked. Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Morgan yawned.

"We have to figure something out. Sarah's mom will be home tomorrow night." Megan said.

"Aw man! I forgot about her! She's going to kill me!" Sarah panicked.

"Oh, calm the fuck down. I can do much more than she ever will." Hidan sneered.

"If it makes you feel any better, she'll probably blame me." Megan sighed.

"What are we supposed to do? We don't even know where we are." Kisame said.

"We can't really hide them in the basement." Tia said.

Sarah was pacing in circles and mumbling to herself. Megan, Deidara, and Itachi just watched her. "Sarah, you're making me dizzy!" Megan threw one of the pillows from the couch at her. Sarah stopped before the pillow could hit her.

"I got it!" Sarah cheered.

"Got what?" Tia questioned.

"Yeah, Sarah. What is there to get? Somebody tell me!" Sally spazzed out.

"Kiya, do you think your dad would let us borrow his truck?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it. Why?" Kiya asked.

"I know the perfect place to take them!" Sarah smiled brightly.

"What makes you think we'll even go with you?" Kisame sneered.

"Like you can go out in public! Asian restaurants will hunt you down. You need all the help you can get!" Sally laughed at him. Kisame glared at her.

"Where is this place?" Itachi asked.

"My dad's. I know he'll be okay with it." Sarah smiled.

"Your dad would be ecstatic. He likes Naruto as much as you do." Megan said.

"Yeah. He's seen more episodes than me. I mostly read fanfictions." I admitted.

"Naruto? You've got to be kidding me. Our show is named after that brat?" Kisame sneered.

"He's the main character." Sarah told him.

"Unbelievable," was Kisame's response.

"Kiya, do you think you can convince your dad to let us use his truck?" Sarah questioned.

"I'll try." Kiya promised.

"So are we leaving then?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Just let me pack." Sarah said, walking towards her room.

"Won't your mom be mad if you're not here when she gets back?" Tia asked.

"I'm seventeen. I can go see my father if I want." Sarah smiled.


	4. Sarah's Dad

**Daybreak**

_Sarah's Dad_

Kiya was on the phone with her father, all the girls looking at her eagerly. Sarah, Sally, and Tia just stared, confused. They were unable to understand her Spanish. Megan smiled every time she understood a word and Morgan just waited patiently. "Yay! Gracias, Papie!" Kiya hung up.

"Tobi found the chocolate!" Tobi ran in the room, spun in a circle, and ran back to the kitchen.

"No, Tobi, bad, un! Give it here, hm!" Deidara chased after him.

"No-o, sempai! Don't!" Tobi cried.

Everyone turned back to Kiya. "He said yes!" She cheered.

"Huh?" Megan asked, still focused on Tobi and Deidara.

"Now Sarah just needs to call her dad." Morgan looked over at Sarah.

"No-o. It'll be much easier in person. If I called him he'd yell at my mom, thinking she put me on another weird medication. Then my mom would think I just need more medicine and we all know how that'll work out." Sarah sighed.

"Are you not on enough medication?" Megan asked. Sarah just shrugged.

"Let's go then!" Tia yelled with enthusiasm.

"Should we really go along with this?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"No, but you really don't need the fuzz after you." Sarah said, referring to the police.

"The fuzz?" Hidan questioned.

"They're the bad guys!" Megan warned.

"The fuzz? Could their name be any more fucking pathetic?" Hidan asked.

"Well, actually they're called the police. I just like to call them the fuzz." Sarah said.

"My family calls them the pandas." Megan smiled.

"Pandas? What do pandas have to do with the police?" Tia asked.

"They're fat, they're hairy, smelly, and they drive black and white cars." Megan explained.

"Hey! My uncle was a police man!" Sarah emphasized.

"Was? What happened to him? Didn't he get fired?" Megan asked.

"He ran for sheriff, so the sheriff fired him." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Okay, we better get going."

"I'll go get the truck. Come on, Morgan." Kiya smiled. They exited the house and drove off in Morgan's car.

"What's a truck?" Kisame questioned.

Megan fell over, laughing. Two minutes passed by and Megan was still laughing. She stopped and gasped for air. She caught her breath and calmed down. "Oh. You're serious?"

Tobi walked back in the room, his head hanging low. "You know what chocolate does to you, Tobi, un!" Deidara followed him.

"I'd better call my mom and tell her I'm visiting Dad. I don't want her to get home when I'm not here." Sarah said, pulling out her cell phone. She walked to the opposite side of the living room and started pacing in circles.

"Does she always walk in circles?" Sally questioned.

"Yes." Megan sighed.

"Hey, Mom. I wanna go to Dad's for a little while. I really miss him." Sarah talked to her mom. "Yeah, I know it's not his week, but- I don't know. He might be working. I can call him." Sarah continued. "Oh, they can hang out with me. I'll just stop by Dad's for a little while. Maybe go to the mall afterwards." Sarah let out a sigh. "No, I'm not the one driving." Sarah assured her. "Don't worry. We're just going to hang out in Joplin for a while. I was planning on spending the night at Dad's though. Sally and Megan will still be with me." Sarah explained. There was a pause. "Okay? Yay. Thank you, Mommy. Love you. Bye." Sarah hung up. "She said okay." Sarah smiled.

"You should make sure your Dad's home." Itachi told her.

Sarah sighed. "I hate talking to people over the phone; especially while being stared at. It's just… awkward."

"I have to pee." Megan got up and left the living room.

"That's… lovely." Sarah mumbled, sarcastically. "So…" Sarah said, sitting in the computer chair and resting her legs on the desk.

"Yeah…" Deidara spoke.

"Where's my popcorn, Sarah?!" Sally suddenly yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah questioned.

"No! Now be a good host and provide your friends with some popcorn!" Sally ordered.

Sarah looked to her right, where the air-hockey table was. She picked up the puck and threw it at Sally. "Eat that." The puck missed.

"You throw like a girl!" Sally laughed.

"You fight like one." Sarah mumbled.

"Hey!" Sally said, offended.

Fluffy walked over to Sarah and stared at her. "What?" Sarah questioned the fat cat. Fluffy jumped on Sarah's lap. The chair broke, making her fall. Fluffy hissed and ran behind Kisame. "Ehhh." Sarah mumbled in pain.

Tia and Sally were pointing and laughing at Sarah. Deidara snickered. Kisame was laughing too. "What did I miss?" Megan walked in.

"Fluffy jumped on my lap and broke my chair." Sarah mumbled, still lying on her back.

"Aw! I missed it?!" Megan whined.

"Now that was funny!" Tia laughed.

Megan looked over at Fluffy. Fluffy hissed at her. "I still don't know why your cat hates me." Megan glared at the cat.

A honk was heard from outside. "They're back!" Tia walked over to the door and opened it. Morgan waved, signaling for us to come on out.

Sarah jumped up and threw her green bag over her shoulder. "Come, friends!" She pointed at the door.

Hidan tried to open the door, but was failing miserably. "Open the fuck up, you damn door!" Hidan yelled.

"You don't slide it. You push it." Sarah said slowly.

Hidan pushed on the handle. "If I hear one smartass comment, I will fucking kill you guys."

Megan burst out in laughter. "You can't open a door!" Hidan was about to turn around and cuss her out, but Sally pushed him through the doorway.

"Hurry up! I want to meet Sarah's dad! He sounds so cool!" Sally pushed him until they were on the porch.

The Akatsuki walked through the doorway and out to the truck. "So this is a truck… how does it work?" Kisame questioned.

"Well, you get in. You shut the door. And you go!" Megan spoke in a retarded hick accent.

He sighed, annoyed. Kiya opened the back of the red truck. "There you go." She smiled.

"Who's sitting where?" Sarah asked Kiya.

"I'm driving. Megan's sitting next to me to give me directions because you don't know how to. And then three people can sit in the seats behind us. Everyone else is in the back." Kiya explained.

"Wait. There are only three extra seats." Sarah counted her fingers, "Sally, Tia, Morgan." "Oh…" Sarah spoke.

"Yeah. One of you has to sit in the back with the Akatsuki." Kiya told her.

Sarah saw that the Akatsuki were already in the back of the truck; she then looked to see that her friends were already piling in the middle seats. "I should've expected this."

"You should have." Sally laughed, getting in last.

"We love you, Sarah." Kiya said.

"Mhm. Sure you do." Sarah said getting in the truck. Kiya shut the back and got in the driver's seat. She started the car, pulled out of the drive way, and headed for Joplin.

Sarah looked around and noticed she was sitting next to Deidara and across from Hidan. "Could this truck be any fucking smaller?" Hidan asked her.

"This is largest vehicle we could get our hands on." Sarah said.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful ,un, but this isn't the most impressive way to travel yeah. We could easily outrun this thing, un." Deidara spoke.

"We're still in town. There is a speed limit. Once we get on the highway we'll go much faster." Sarah assured him.

"How long will it take this piece of shit to get to our destination?" Hidan questioned.

"Between twenty and thirty minutes." Sarah answered.

"Squirrel!" Kiya's voice echoed in our ears as she swerved the truck to avoid hitting a squirrel.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan cursed.

"Tobi's scared!" Tobi cried.

"Flying is sounding better and better every second, un." Deidara commented.

"Well, this is the only vehicle we have. I know it's not that impressive, but it's better than nothing." Sarah mumbled. She knew it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

They hit a bump, waking Sarah back up. She blushed when she realized she had fallen asleep on Deidara's shoulder. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About twenty minutes, un. I'm surprised you stayed asleep with Hidan cussing every time a vehicle passed us, un." Deidara chuckled.

"Damn it!" Hidan cussed, flipping off another car. A kid in the car was making faces at him. "Fuck no! Someone pull this piece of shit over! That kid's burning in hell!" Hidan yelled.

"Calm down. You're just wasting your breath." Itachi spoke.

Deidara sighed. "You didn't miss much, un."

"Are we there yet?" Sasori asked impatiently.

We went over a large hill, making us levitate for a moment. Sarah smiled. "Almost. This is the road my dad lives on. You might want to watch your heads. There are a lot of hills."

We went over another hill. Kisame hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow! Shouldn't she slow down?"

Hidan was laughing at Kisame until we went off another hill and he hit his head. "Holy shit! Slow the fuck down!"

"She probably wants to, but Megan's most likely making her speed up. We always look forward to getting on this road. My dad drives so fast we fly for a few moments." Sarah smiled. "Here comes the best and last one!" Sarah exclaimed. All the Akatsuki members covered the top of their heads. We flew off the hill for a moment, making us levitate again, and then came back down.

"Tobi wants to do that again!" Tobi cheered.

"I'm flying next time, un." Deidara sighed.

"The house is just to the right and up that large hill." Sarah said.

Kiya drove over the large hill and parked beside a gray truck and small gray car.

"Are we here, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah." Sarah answered. Kiya opened the back of the truck. Hidan was out before anyone had time to blink.

"It's about fucking time!" he complained.

"I was about to say the same thing." Sasori spoke.

Sarah crawled out and was followed by all the other members of the Akatsuki. Kiya shut the back. The look on Hidan's face when he turned around to see the house was priceless. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU EXPECT US TO STAY IN THIS HELL HOLE? IT'S WAY TOO FUCKING SMALL!" Hidan shouted in Sarah's ear.

"My dad is the only parent that'll allow you to stay willingly. You don't have much of a choice. You have nowhere to go, no way of getting around, no jobs, and no money. I'm sorry my house is small, but it's better than nothing." Sarah said, opening the gate and walking towards the porch. She knocked on the door. There was no response. She turned the handle to find it unlocked. Sarah held the door open and allowed everyone to enter the house.

"Where is your father?" Itachi questioned.

"He's either sleeping or in the pool." Sarah answered.

"You have a pool?" Sally got excited.

Sarah was interrupted before she could speak. "Damn, Sarah. How big of a TV does your dad need?" Tia asked.

"It's a fifty-inch. My dad may not be the best at taking care of his house, but when it comes to games, television, and computers, they must be up to date and the best." Sarah spoke.

"This place is a fucking mess." Hidan said, referring to the empty plates and cups, bills, and empty Dr Pepper cans scattered across the living room floor. "It smells like smoke too."

"My dad smokes. And if you think this is bad, you should see the kitchen." Sarah sighed. Sarah walked out of the living room, down the hallway, and to her dad's bedroom door. She knocked on it. "Dad, are you in there?" There was no response. She walked back to the living room. "Stay here. I'm going to see if he's in the back." Sarah walked out the front door.

A door in the hallway opened and the sound of someone coughing to clear their voice was heard. A tall and large man with blackish, grayish hair walked down the hallway. He stopped when he saw a group of people in his living room. "What the hell are all of you doing here?!" he shouted.

"Hi, Sarah's dad!" Megan waved.


	5. Introductions

**Daybreak**

_Introductions_

"Hi, Sarah's dad!" Megan waved.

"Hi… Megan. Where's Sarah? And who are your friends?" Sarah's dad spoke.

"Sarah's in the backyard, looking for you. These are Sarah's and my friends: Kiya, Tia, Sally, and Morgan. You've heard of Sally. She was supposed to come here with Sarah next week."

"Who are they and why are they dressed up like the Akatsuki?" Sarah's dad asked.

"We are the Akatsuki." Itachi answered. Sarah's dad started laughing at them and walking towards the closet.

"Why is it that no one believes us, un?" Deidara sighed, obviously annoyed.

Sarah's father opened the closet and pulled out a rifle. "Okay. Who's first?" he asked.

"Tobi's first!" Tobi jumped with glee.

"You're an idiot, so hell yeah!" Megan cheered.

"No! Don't kill Tobi!" Tia hugged Tobi protectively.

"Kill?" Tobi questioned, dumbfounded.

Sarah walked back inside. "He wasn't out there- Oh. Hi, Daddy." Sarah smiled. She then saw the rifle in his hands. "Daddy, no! Bad!" Sarah pointed.

"Tobi's first!" Megan insisted.

"Yeah! Tobi's first!" Kisame laughed.

"You're next." He paused. "How can you breathe? You're a water-bound, butt-faced fish." Sarah's dad loaded his rifle.

"What the hell?!" Kisame glared. Hidan and Sally burst out laughing. Kisame grabbed a hold of his sword. "I'll kill you!"

"I can see we're not wanted. Let's leave." Itachi ordered.

"No! I'm not getting back in that piece of shit known as a truck!" Hidan shouted.

"Please don't go! Dad, don't shoot them! They didn't intrude! I let them in!" Sarah stood in the way of the gun.

"Oh, I don't care about that. They're just in my way. I want to get to the kitchen so I can have my chocolate milk." Sarah's dad explained, lowering the rifle.

"Chocolate milk sounds so good right now." Megan spaced out.

Tia face-palmed herself. "Sarah, I finally know where you get the ability to make people face-palm themselves from."

"Yeah." Sarah agreed, looking at the ground.

"So are we staying or leaving?" Sasori asked Itachi.

"Well, that depends. Who are you and why are you here?" Sarah's dad asked.

"They're the Akatsuki, Dad." Sarah spoke. "They need a place to stay."

"Will they work?" Sarah's dad questioned. Sarah looked at the criminals before them, waiting for an answer.

"What kind of work?" Itachi asked.

"Mowing the lawn, cleaning the pool, washing dishes." Sarah's dad said, putting away the rifle.

"So basically everything you hate." Megan stated.

"Yeeaah." Sarah's dad agreed.

"I have to pee!" Sally announced. "Where's the bathroom?" Sarah pointed to the door on Sally's left. "Yay!" Sally skipped to the bathroom. "WOAH!" Sally quickly turned around and poked her head out the door. "THERE ARE DISHES IN THE BATHTUB!"

"Dad!" Sarah scolded.

"They have to get clean somehow." He shrugged.

"Nice." Sarah sighed.

"You are the coolest dad ever, um… er… hmm." Sally pondered.

"Gary." He introduced himself.

"Gary! Okay! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tinkle!" Sally slammed the door shut.

"Does your friend have special needs?" Kisame sneered.

"I HEARD THAT, FISH LIPS! AHH!" Sally yelled as a crash was heard from behind the door.

"Maybe she is special needs." Megan pondered.

"So may they stay?" Sarah asked her father sweetly.

"As long as I get my chocolate milk." Gary smiled.

"YES!" Sarah cheered. The bathroom door opened. A cautious Sally entered the room.

"Did you fall in?" Gary questioned.

"NO! But I did fall into the bathtub and break some of your dishes." Sally admitted.

"And how did you manage that?" Megan asked.

"My jeans were still around my ankles when I stood up­." Sally said bluntly.

Megan sighed. "Special needs!" she yelled. Kiya was laughing.

"Oh gosh, Sally." Morgan sighed.

Sarah was blushing. "Do you have any modesty?!" she cried, embarrassed.

"Nope!" Sally smiled, going cross-eyed.

The Akatsuki stared at the strange girls before them. "We could've been stuck anywhere on this fucking planet and we had to be damned with these losers!" Hidan complained.

"Yep! Sucks for you!" Megan laughed.

"Aww. Poor Sally-chan." Kiya petted Sally's head, having to stand on her tip toes while doing so.

"Okay, Dad. I'm going to show them around Joplin and possibly get them jobs so they can buy their own damn milk." Sarah smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to get some chocolate milk. So where's Dereck?" Gary asked.

"Dereck's not here?" Megan asked.

"Mom sent him to Youth Camp." Sarah told them.

"Dereck, hm?" Deidara questioned.

"My little brother. He's fourteen." Sarah told him.

"Let me get ready so I can go with you." Gary said, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay. Hurry, Daddy." Sarah told him.

Megan snickered. "Somebody loves their daddy." She nudged Sarah.

"Yeah. I love my parents. So what?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted a reason to nudge you." Megan smiled.

Everyone sat around the living room. Itachi hogged Sarah's dad's favorite comfy chair. Kisame and Kakuzu sat on the long yellow couch closest to the door. Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan sat on the teal couch that was closest to the TV. Tobi sat on the floor beside Tia. He was whispering in her ear and making her giggle. Zetsu stood by the TV. Kiya and Morgan pulled two chairs from the kitchen into the living room and sat in the center of the room, facing the other girls. Megan, Sally, and Sarah sat on the floor and closest to the guys on the teal couch.

"If you could have any kekkei genkai, what would it be?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I just want to be part fox!" Tia smiled.

"What about you, Sarah-chan?" Tia questioned.

"I want to be able to turn invisible." Sarah smiled.

"Is that so you can sneak into the boys' locker room and watch them change because I'll join you?" Sally giggled.

"You ruined it for me, Sally. Thanks. Now I don't want a kekkei genkai." Sarah sighed. She was the only one in the group without a perverted mind.

"What about you, Megan? What would you want for a kekkei genkai?" Tia asked.

"I… want the power… to shoot… spaghetti out of my fingertips!" Megan exclaimed. The room went silent. Everyone was staring at Megan.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Are you mental?" Kisame asked.

"Possibly. Seemingly. Maybe. Who knows?" Megan blabbered on.

Gary coughed, clearing his voice, as he entered the room. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"Sam's Club!" Megan cheered.


	6. Sam's Club

**Daybreak**

_Sam's Club_

The Akatsuki, girls, and Gary all stood inside of the entrance of Sam's Club. Sam's Club is a lot like Wal-Mart, only larger. "IS THIS WHERE YOU GET YOUR SOFT TOILET PAPER?" Tobi asked loud enough to put the intercom to shame.

"No, Tobi. This is where we get the good milk." Megan rubbed her ear. "Pst. Sarah. Maybe if we leave him here and run away, he won't find his way home." Megan whispered in her ear. "HEY, TOBI! WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?"

"Don't do it, Tobi! It's a trick!" Sarah warned.

"TOBI WANTS TO PLAY! I'LL COUNT FIRST!" Tobi hid his face against the wall and started counting.

"QUICK! RUN!" Megan yelled, dragging Sarah off towards the free samples.

"I'm playing, too!" Sally chased after them.

* * *

Tobi was searching the building for the girls. He spotted a blond haired person in the next aisle. "Sally-chan!" Tobi flipped over the shelves and landed behind the person. "I FOUND YOU!" He picked 'her' up in a hug.

"Teme! Put me down, un!" Deidara shouted.

Tobi dropped Deidara on the floor. "Sempai? You're not Sally. You tricked me." Tobi placed his hands on his hips.

"That's only because you're a baka, hm. Now leave me alone, un. I'm not playing your childish games, hm." Deidara got up and glared.

"I'm Tobi, duh!" Tobi pointed at himself.

Deidara stared at him, annoyed. "Leave. Me. Alone. Un."

"No! Tobi found you! Now Sempai has to help Tobi find the others!" Tobi waved his arms in the air.

Deidara sighed. "What will it take to get rid of you, hm? You're not even a member of the Akatsuki, hm."

"You have to help me find the others!" Tobi whined.

"No, un." Deidara turned away from him and started walking off.

"Good idea, Sempai! We should go that way!" Tobi cheered.

"You don't give up, do you, un?" Deidara sighed.

* * *

"Go!" Sarah cheered and pushed Megan in the cart. The girls were cart-jousting. Megan was in one cart, Sally in the other. Tia pushed Sally's cart, and Sarah was pushing Megan's. Megan and Sally both held brooms in their hands, ready to attack each other like knights did back in medieval times.

"You're going down!" Sally yelled with a smile as they got closer.

Right before they made contact, Itachi appeared between them. He grabbed a hold of both brooms and turned so that they may fly into one another… and they did.

Sally and Megan both flew out of their carts and hit each other before falling to the ground. Sarah gasped and ran to their aid. Tia just laughed. Megan rubbed her head before glaring at Itachi. "What the hell, Itachi?" She asked.

"Let's do that again!" Sally laughed.

"Look. You gave her brain damage. Now she's special." Megan stood up.

Sally just giggled while laying spread eagle on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "I see the light!" She laughed.

Itachi looked at Sally, and then at Megan. "You would've been hurt if I didn't interfere. You should be grateful." He said unemotionally.

"That's the whole point of the game." Megan stated. "And I got hurt anyways because you got in the way."

"Uh… Megan." Sarah pointed to Megan's left.

"Wha- SHIT! RUN!" Megan panicked.

"Megan-chan! Sarah-chan! Tobi found you!" Tobi ran at them at an unbelievable hyperactive speed. Deidara followed slowly behind.

"Everyone, get in!" Sarah ordered. All the girls jumped in the large cart. Sarah started pushing it down the aisle, away from Tobi. She ran and then jumped on the bar on the bottom so that they may slide across the floor.

"Don't go! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi sprinted after them.

"How long do you think it'll take Tobi to realize they're not playing Hide and Seek, hm?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"I'm not sure, but we should follow them to be sure they don't do anything foolish." Itachi spoke, walking after them. Deidara sighed, but followed behind him.

* * *

"They ditched us." Morgan complained.

"We'll find them." Kiya smiled.

A cart went by at an incredible speed. "Hi! Bye!" Sarah waved at the two as the girls in the cart as they went by.

Kiya blinked. "Wow…" She said.

"I don't even want to know." Morgan said, even though deep down she was very curious to what was going on.

"Come back!" Tobi ran by them and after the cart. A couple seconds past; Itachi and Deidara walked by, also following the cart of girls.

Kiya laughed. Morgan just shook her head.

"I can't believe I actually know them." Sasori sighed.

"Hm? Oh. Hi, Sasori." Kiya turned around and smiled. He just stared back at her. "Where are the rest of the Akatsuki?"

"They're surveying the area." He spoke.

Kiya and Morgan laughed. "You sound like you're on a mission." Kiya smiled. Sasori remained quiet. "Are you playing Hide and Seek, too?" Kiya asked.

"No." Sasori answered.

"I want to go see the laptops. Do you want to come with us?" Kiya asked Sasori with a smile. He thought for a moment, but nodded. "Yay! Come on, Morgan." Kiya led the way.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir." One of the workers walked up to Zetsu. Zetsu turned around to face the man. He looked down at the worker. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the merchandise, sir." The man said, thinking Zetsu was in one of the plants.

Zetsu stared down at the man, and then he looked around.

* * *

"Hey, Tree Plant Man. Do you like bacon?" Gary walked up to Zetsu, holding a couple packages of bacon. "What the--?" Gary stared. Zetsu's leafs were closed and a faint scream was heard from inside.

"Don't eat the worker! Unless they're skanky; then that's okay." Gary said. "You do realize there are cameras showing that you ate the man, don't you?" Gary asked. Zetsu didn't move. Gary stared at him a while longer before turning around, throwing the bacon in the cart, and walking off.

* * *

"Damn! That's awesome!" Hidan admired the sixty-inch, flat screen TV. "Take a look at this, Kakuzu!"

"It's too expensive." Kakuzu said, not even glancing in its direction.

"How the fuck would you know? You're not even looking, damn it." Hidan glared. Kakuzu just ignored Hidan.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, have you seen the others? Itachi followed the girls and now I can't find anyone." Kisame walked up to them.

"No. It took fucking forever just to get Kakuzu to follow me over here. He wanted to look at the damn jewelry. Fucking predictable." Hidan glared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu continued ignoring him.

"Have you two sensed anything?" Kisame questioned.

"I haven't sensed a fucking thing." Hidan continued staring at the television.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kisame asked Kakuzu.

"I haven't sensed a single chakra presence. I'm beginning to wonder if anyone even has a chakra network." Kakuzu spoke.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking. I'll go see what Itachi thinks." Kisame said, about to walk off.

"Don't bother." Kakuzu insisted.

"Hm?" Kisame questioned.

"He's following the girls, right? They're on their way over here." Kakuzu stated.

Kisame looked behind him and sure enough, Sarah, Megan, Tia, and Sally were sulking over. Tobi was cheerfully walking backwards so that he could face them and talk at the same time. Behind them were Itachi and Deidara.

"I can't believe you let him corner us." Megan pouted.

"I didn't mean to. He was too quick." Sarah frowned.

Tobi was waving his arms back and forth, going on about how much fun that was and how they'd have to do it again. Tia had a smile on her face. She seemed to be the only one listening to Tobi. The other girls were having a completely different conversation. They stopped by Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame.

"Itachi." Kisame spoke, earning his attention. Itachi nodded, showing that he already knew.

"Where's Sasori, hm?" Deidara questioned, looking around.

"He's a couple aisles back with Kiya and Morgan." Kisame answered.

"Where's your dad, Sarah?" Megan asked. Sarah just shrugged.

"We seriously need to get everyone a cell phone or something." Sally said.

"I agree." Tia spoke.

"Where the fuck did you all run off to?" Hidan asked.

"We were playing Hide and Seek with Tobi." Tia smiled.

"No, we weren't. We were running away from him, but SOMEONE had to let us get caught." Megan glared playfully at Sarah. Sarah smiled innocently.

"I got to cart-joust!" Sally cheered.

"Yeah. It was fun until SOMEONE interrupted." Megan glared at Itachi now. He remained unemotional and completely unfazed.

"Are we leaving?" Sasori suddenly asked from behind, making Sarah scream.

"Don't do that!" She pointed at him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Appear out of nowhere! It scares me." Sarah said.

"We walked over here, Sarah." Kiya smiled and poked Sarah in the side, making her squeal.

"No-o, Kiya-chan! Don't poke me!" Sarah whined.

Kiya laughed. "You know you like it, Sarah." Kiya smiled evilly.

"I'll hold her down if you tickle her!" Megan offered.

"No! Bad!" Sarah pointed.

The two looked at her evilly. Sarah looked frightened, so she hid behind Hidan.

"Don't get me involved in this! I'll fucking push you towards them." Hidan threatened.

"Aw-w. You're just cruel." Sarah sulked.

"Don't worry , Sarah-chan! Tobi will protect you!" Tobi offered.

"Yay! My hero!" Sarah ran over to him and hid behind him instead.

"Sarah's ticklish?" Sally asked.

"Yes. Be careful when you tickle her and you're alone though. She'll pin you down and tickle you back." Megan pouted.

"I take it that you know this from experience?" Tia laughed.

"Unfortunately." Megan sighed.

Zetsu walked up to the group. "Where have you been?" Kisame asked. Zetsu looked away suspiciously. "You didn't." Kisame glared.

"Huh?" Megan questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh no. You didn't do that, did you? You realize there are cameras, right?" Sarah asked.

"No." Zetsu answered.

Tia face-palmed herself. "Epic fail!" She yelled. Megan sighed, annoyed.

"I'll take care of the cameras, un. Just meet me by the door, un." Deidara said, walking off.

"Okay. Let's find Sarah's dad." Megan suggested.


	7. Grudges

**Daybreak**

_Grudges_

"I'll take care of the cameras, un. Just meet me by the door, un." Deidara said, walking off.

"Okay. Let's find Sarah's dad." Megan suggested.

* * *

Deidara was simply standing in the frozen food section as if nothing was wrong; little did the people around him know that there was a small clay spider on every camera in the building. Deidara made a hand sign, making each and every one explode. He didn't put as much chakra in these ones; that way they wouldn't cause any real damage. Now he just had to find the room where they kept the tapes of what happened here. Then he could dispose of the video that showed Zetsu eating one of the workers.

* * *

Itachi worked his way to the back of the store. He entered the door that said, "Employees Only." He walked around the corner.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be back here!" A worker younger than him shouted. Itachi stared at him for a while, and then closed his eyes. They snapped open, his sharingan activated. Moments later, the boy fell to the floor. Itachi slowly walked forward.

He came across the camera room. Most of the screens were covered with static. He turned off the remaining ones and took out the tape that showed Zetsu eating one of the employees. He snapped it in half and blew fire on it, burning it to ashes.

A door opened from behind him. "I have to do everything around here, un- Itachi? What the hell are you doing here, hm?" Deidara glared.

"Getting rid of the evidence. Destroying the cameras was useless. We only needed the tape." Itachi spoke.

Deidara glared. "What are you saying, hm? That I'm incompetent of a simple task such as this, hm?" Deidara's glare deepened.

Itachi remained silent, but walked by Deidara and towards the exit. He wasn't going to waste his breath arguing with Deidara.

Deidara was twitching with anger. He did not like being ignored. And he hated the Uchiha. He was fully capable of disposing of that tape. He would not be made a fool.

"Teme… Come back here and fight me, un! I will prove to you I'm better, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"This isn't the right place or time for this. You're letting your anger cloud your judgments. We need to leave before anyone finds us here." Itachi insisted.

"What's wrong, un? Scared you will lose, hm?" Deidara smirked.

Itachi stared back unemotionally. He moved his hair out of his face. "You're not going to let me leave without a fight." He stated.

"You've got that right, un. It's time I proved that I was better than you, yeah. You made me look like a fool in our last fight, but this time is different, yeah. I'm much more skilled and I will win, un." Deidara said confidently.

"I'm warning you. I won't hold back." Itachi spoke. Itachi didn't blink once during their conversation.

"Neither will I, un!" Deidara jumped backwards, throwing clay bombs down at Itachi. Each exploded, destroying the room they were in. But when the smoke cleared, Itachi was no longer standing in his original location. "What the-" Deidara began.

Deidara felt a wave of heat from behind. He turned around to see a fireball coming at him. He jumped to the right and dodged, but then black flames came at him. Deidara sighed, irritated at this. He had to win. He just had to prove that his art was better than Itachi's sharingan. Deidara jumped up and landed on the ceiling. He used his chakra to stay up there. This was good. Now that he had some distance, he stood a better chance. Deidara threw a long clay centipede at Itachi. It wrapped around Itachi's body. Deidara quickly made a hand sign and made it explode. Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with the centipede. He used the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Damn it, un!" Deidara cursed. Itachi was somewhere in the room, but Deidara couldn't sense him. "Stop hiding and fight me, you coward, un!" Deidara yelled.

A kunai flew from the opposite side of the room. Deidara managed to move in time so he wouldn't receive any wounds, but it cut off the strap to his bag. He jumped down and caught it, but now he was standing on the floor again.

"Damn it, Itachi, un!" Deidara glared. Itachi appeared in front of Deidara, making him flinch. Itachi smirked. Deidara's glare deepened.

Before either of them had time to move or say another word. The static from the computers grew louder and a dark figure appeared on the screens.

"Itachi, Deidara." The figure greeted.

Deidara stared at the screens, shocked.

"Leader-sama." Itachi spoke.

"Where are you?" The dark figure known as their leader demanded.

"We're all in America, a strange country unknown to us." Itachi explained. "I don't believe we're in the same world anymore. I haven't sensed a single chakra presence or seen any ninja."

"I see. That Jutsu that _they _used must've sent you there. Unfortunately, the ninjas died shortly after using it, so I don't know how to bring you back." Leader said.

"Are you saying we're stuck here forever, un?!" Deidara shouted.

"We still have our Jutsus and abilities even though chakra doesn't seem to exist in this world. We found a group of girls that know each and every one of us. They claim we're from a TV show. They know everything about us. They're offering us a place to stay for now." Itachi explained.

"Good. Take them up on their offer and find out more about where you are. Don't kill any of them. They may be useful to us. And learn more about this _show _they're speaking of. Konan and I are trying to find you a way back in the meantime. Stay low and don't draw attention to yourselves." Leader ordered.

"Yes, sir." Itachi answered. The computers shut off.

"That was weird, un. I wonder how he got in contact with us, yeah." Deidara pondered.

"I don't know." Itachi said before walking towards the exit.

"I wasn't talking to you, un. And where do you think you're going, hm? I'm not done fighting yet, yeah!" Deidara followed him.

Itachi remained silent. He opened the door and walked out of the "Employees Only" door.

* * *

Gary, the girls, and the Akatsuki stood by the exit of the building, waiting. Finally Itachi and Deidara were in their sight. Itachi was walking towards them with his usual unemotional expression while Deidara was glaring at his back.

"I wonder what happened." Sarah mumbled.

"It's about fucking time!" Hidan complained.

"Deidara Sempai!" Tobi ran over to Deidara to embrace him in a hug.

"Don't touch me, un." Deidara glared, stopping Tobi in his tracks. Tobi sulked and walked back next to Tia.

"Sorry. We got distracted." Itachi spoke.

"Distracted? By what?" Sasori asked.

"I'll explain later." Itachi told them.

The girls looked at each other, wondering what was going on and why the Akatsuki wanted to keep it secret, but they knew not to ask.

They all exited Sam's Club and put the groceries in the back of the truck. "I'll go drop these by the house. Where do you want to meet at?" Gary asked.

"The mall." Sarah answered.

"Okay. I'll call you when I get there." Gary said before getting in the truck and driving off.

The Akatsuki piled into Kiya's father's truck. Sarah sat between Itachi and Deidara. She could feel the tension in the air between them. It was suffocating. _'What happened back there?'_ She wondered. She knew that Deidara held a grudge against Itachi. Sarah knew why he held a grudge against him, too. Sometime after Orochimaru left Akatsuki, he was located by Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Sasori, who were under the orders of the leader Pain to recruit him. He refused at first, but was forced to join after being defeated by Itachi's Sharingan. He still hated all the Uchihas for that one loss against Itachi though.

The red truck started and Kiya drove out of the parking lot. Sarah looked over at Deidara. He was looking at his bag. The strap was ripped. "What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing, un." Deidara scoffed.

Sarah frowned and looked down at her lap. She didn't feel comfortable back here with the Akatsuki anymore. Something had happened at Sam's Club and now Deidara was angry.

She felt eyes on her. She looked to her left to see Itachi staring at her. She smiled nervously at him.

"What's the mall?" Itachi questioned.

"It's a shopping district. They have food, games, and lots of clothes they we can buy. It's a fun place to hangout at, too." Sarah explained. "You all need clothes and probably are hungry by now." Itachi nodded.

"I'm fucking starving."Hidan grumbled.

The mall was now in view and the Akatsuki stared in awe at their surroundings. They weren't used to so many buildings. And there were so many cars. Kiya opened the back up. Sarah sighed in relief. She'd finally be free from the tension in the air.

"So this is Joplin's mall, huh?" Sally studied the building. It was only one story high for most of it. A couple stores like JC Penny was two stories high though. It was a pretty long building though.

Tobi sprinted for the mall with excitement, not looking both ways before he crossed the street. A large hummer honked at him, surprising Tobi and making him stop in his tracks. Tobi looked to his right to see the hummer coming right at him. The hummer couldn't stop in time. It…


	8. Important Announcement

_**Announcement:**_

I have decided to start over on this story. I didn't like the way I wrote it. It needs more details and to be longer. The new version will be called _Dusk_. It will mostly be from Sarah's point of view. I'm publishing the first chapter right after this one is up, so just go to my profile to look at it.

I apologize for starting over, but I hope you like the new version much better.

~.~


End file.
